Azuma Shinonome
Azuma Shinonome is the main character of the manga Sekai Oni. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Azuma Shinonome vs Elsword 'Possible Opponents' *Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night) Death Battle Info History A little girl that lives with abusive relatives and is in search of her mother. She has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland" syndrome, which makes her see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. Each night she joins other people who have the same syndrome to fight against beings called World Devils. Personal Info Name: Azuma Shinonome Gender: Female Age: 14 years Height: '''3' 6" '''Title: '''the World's Savior and the World's Destroyer, Anomaly of Japan '''Classification: Human, Alice, Anomaly, World Devil Powers and Abilities: '''superhuman physical characteristics, warping, energy manipulation, energy absorption, cross-universal teleportation, healing, regeneration, materialization, manifestation, flight, durability negation, life manipulation, light manipulation '''Strength: strong enough to break out of military-grade prison cells and vaporize stone columns by throwing tomahawks at them, stronger in World Devil Form (ignores enemy durability with energy absorption), destroyed a cross-dimensional universe with an anti-proton bomb Speed: '''hypersonic in human form (much faster than Jikai Oni, which moves at lightning-fast speed), faster in World Devil Form and in Final Form '''Durability: a manifested weapon shattered when it was used to hit her, tougher than Alices capable of tanking The King's Devil Form attacks, higher in World Devil Form Stamina: Very High Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with teleportation, universal in World Devil Form and with Anti-proton bomb Standard Equipment: Seki-chan Intelligence: very high, smart enough to understand antimatter warfare, elementary particles, anti-proton energy, and ornithology and how guns and military-grade weapons work despite being a school dropout Abilities Alice - A human who has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland" syndrome, making him or her see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. *'Extrasensory Perception' - An Alice is able to see what ordinary people do not have to see. In particular, fragments of Mirrorland or World Devils. Once, Azuma even foresaw her own rape, which she was unfortunately unable to prevent. *'Spiritual body' - In Mirrorland an Alice receives a body of pure energy that is controlled by his or her soul. And as the "fuel" uses his or her life force, if it dries up in Mirrorland, then the body of the Alice in the real world dies. This body is essentially a shell, and even if it is damaged, it easily recovers. However, any damage to the spiritual body affects the soul. Additionally, life energy regenerates quickly over time. *'Superhuman statistics' - The strength, speed, and durability of an Alice's spiritual body far exceed human level even without manifestation. *'Energy transfer' - An Alice is able to transfer part of his or her life energy to someone (another Alice, whose energy is at a critically low level). For better transmission an Alice can cut his or her spiritual body anywhere, as the wound starts to literally ooze life force. However, with the right level of skill, he or she can transfer energy without damaging his or her own body, by being next to those whose power needs to be restored. *'Limiter' - An Alice's spiritual body has a kind of limiter, which does not allow it to fall below 200 points of energy. If the spiritual energy reaches zero, his or her soul and body dies. *'Flight' - By concentrating energy in the legs, an Alice can stand and move in the air, simulating flight. *'Strengthening' - By concentrating energy in his or her hands, an Alice can deliver very strong blows that can damage another Alice (which is invulnerable to materialized weapons). Materialization - An Alice has the ability to materialize any object that he or she can imagine. However, he or she must also understand how it works. If an Alice knows what a gun looks like, but does not know how it works, he or she will not be able to fire it. With a sufficient level of knowledge, they can create a tank or even a nuclear bomb. However, the more complex and larger the device, the more spiritual energy is spent on materialization. For example, to create a tank 50 units are needed (with a maximum of 1000 units per Alice, but each specific materialization can not spend less than 1 or more than 100 units). In addition, the items can not be too different from their counterparts in the real world. While they can influence the appearance of what they materialize, such as making a gun look like it should be in a magical girl anime, they can not make the gun fire like a large-caliber rifle. And the simpler the object, the more possibilities exist for modifications. For example, they can lengthen a sword or a Azuma Fighting.jpg|Axe Azuma Helmet.jpg|Helmet Azuma Tomahawks.jpg|Tomahawks 1 Azuma Tomahawks 2.jpg|Tomahawks' power Azuma Tomahawks are Back.jpg|Tomahawks 2 Azuma Unlimited Axe Works.jpg|Unlimited Axe Works spear, change its shape and so on. However, a materialized object cannot harm an Alice. *'Helmet' - Azuma materializes a helmet that can protect against Roukai Oni's acid attacks. *'Axes' - Azuma can create different axes. In most cases, she prefers to build giant hatchets that easily cut through stone walls. *'Throwing axes' - Azuma creates small tomahawks. She throws them with enough force to vaporize stone columns with an effect similar to annihilation. *'Giant Axe' - Azuma creates an axe hundreds of meters in height. *'Unlimited Axe Works' - Azuma creates a very large amount of axes and sends them at the enemy. Azuma Deteriorating.jpg|Manifestation Initial Stage Azuma Manifestation 1.jpg|Manifestation Secondary Stage Manifestation of Death.jpg|Manifestation of Death Manifested Weapon 2.jpg|Manifested Knife Manifestation - An Alice has the ability to enhance objects from the real world. In particular, an Alice can strengthen his or her spiritual body (the statistics are increased tenfold). Applying the manifestation on weapons from the real world, they can, for example, make a gun that fires nuclear warheads. In fact, this ability has no restrictions; it can help in many situations. However, the risk is very high. The strength of the manifestation is unstable. An Alice cannot control it. Moreover, in this state, the limiter is not activated (that may lead to the depletion of vitality and subsequent death of soul and body). Unlike a materialized object, an object that is manifested can harm an Alice. *'Giving life' - By using manifestation on a dead body Azuma is able to grant it a new life. On her first night as an Alice she turned her dead pet bird into a human Alice out of grief at it being killed by her cousin. *'Light' - In the mode of manifestation, she is able to shoot at the enemy with powerful beams of light. It is strong enough to destroy several copies of the King. *'Manifestation of rage' - A condition in which Azuma releases all negative emotions that have accumulated over the years to increase the parameters of her spiritual body. The body is granted incredible strength and speed, and its attacks are truly rapid, crushing, and deadly. However, excessively prolonged use of this mode causes the spiritual body to start crumbling to pieces. *'Manifestation of death' - A condition in which Azuma transforms into a skeleton that holds the scythe of death. Everything around her starts to rot and break, even at a distance of tens of meters. A single blow is powerful enough to destroy Roukai Oni. **'Energy absorption' - The ability to absorb the spiritual power of another Alice or other living things. Azuma 3.jpg|World Devil Partial Transformation Face Close Up Azuma World Devil.jpg|World Devil Partial Transformation 1 Azuma World Devil 2.jpg|World Devil Partial Transformation 2 Azuma World Devil Scythe.jpg|World Devil Partial Transformation 3 Azuma World Devil 5.jpg|World Devil Partial Transformation Second Stage 1 Azuma World Devil 6.jpg|World Devil Partial Transformation Second Stage 2 Azuma World Devil 7 (2).jpg|World Devil Partial Transformation Second Stage 3 Azuma World Devil 7.jpg|World Devil Partial Transformation Second Stage 4 *'Anti-proton bomb' - Azuma manifests all her desires and dreams, embodying them in a huge anti-proton bomb. This bomb holds so much power it is strong enough to destroy the universe. World Devil Form - In this state, all of Azuma's abilities are enhanced and become much more powerful. Also, she cannot be seen by people who do not have the "Alice in Mirrorland" syndrome. Feats: *Gave life to Seki, who is capable of traveling between worlds * Successfully caused her aunt and two cousins to die ** Drove her uncle to insanity, which made him commit suicide * Cut Kyou Oni's body in half vertically with one blow ** By the time she landed back on the ground, Kyou Oni's body just split in half * Destroyed Roukai Oni after it destroyed one of her legs * Destroyed an unnamed World Devil's life energy * Cut off Pyonchin Oni's arm with an axe in the real world ** Azuma did so after being struck by one of its tentacles * Escaped from Jikai Oni in the real world * Is the only Alice to survive having their body deteriorate to the point only the skeleton is left * Shrugged off nearly getting her left arm chopped off by Peró ** responded by punching Peró hard enough to send him a few feet away with her wounded arm * Was cut all over by Peró's dagger, which was manifested into a sword, and healed in seconds * Destroyed Giger's entire army of Father, Mother, and Child golems with one swing ** The golems are unaffected by bullets, rockets, and explosives *** Additionally, as long as a Father and Mother exist, there will be more Child golems created, and as long as the Child golems exist, they will grow and become Fathers and Mothers themselves * Defeated the King by trapping him in an empty realm by destroying Mirrorland with an anti-proton bomb ** Mirrorland is the world behind the mirror, and by that effect, connects multiple worlds ** Also killed Seshio and Masoto as a result *** Seshio and Masoto are Cheshire Devils. In Mirrorland, a Cheshire Devil is essentially God * Destroyed Maze, an alternate version of Earth ** Azuma did this by killing every living being on Maze ** Maze has a population of one hundred million ** By destroying Maze, she also killed Shizu, who fled from Mirrorland when she destroyed it Faults: * Has little power in the real world * Has little skill in hand-to-hand combat * Because of her upbringing, Azuma is extremely paranoid, especially around other people * Azuma was heavily abused, which included starvation, beatings, and even raped ** In the first chapter of the manga, it is implied that Azuma was only allowed to eat a proper meal once a month *** Even then, her aunt would put cockroaches in her food * Azuma has a short temper, and will not hesitate to harm anyone or anything she sees as an obstacle * Azuma dislikes firearms, and prefers to uses tomahawks for ranged attacks instead * Because she is young, Azuma has no combat experience except for when she became an Alice Trivia *In the entire series, Azuma has shown very few emotions **However, she has occasionally shown shock, often shown anger, and rarely happiness *Azuma holds the record for the fastest killing of a World Devil **Likewise, she holds the record for the most kills in the entire series *Although her partial World Devil transformation is known, her Final Form is never seen * Azuma's only friends (who are also Alices) are: ** Minori Kuroe - a child prostitute two years older than her with a severe case of nymphomania ** Kotaro Utou - an editor who became a World Devil when his life energy took over a defeated World Devil's body after part of his head was disintegrated ** Saki Saeki - a girl who is extremely emotionally dependent on others ** Teruki Adachi - a man who works at a flower shop and has severe depression ** Kaito Ookura - a former self-defense force ground troop who was dishonorably discharged and arrested for a severe case of drug addiction ** Seki Hijiri - Azuma's pet bird who became an Alice Gallery Azuma 2.jpg Azuma 6.jpg Azuma Happy.jpg Azuma Axe.jpg|Summoning an axe through a puddle Materialization Axe.jpg Manifestation of Death.jpg|Manifestation of Death Azuma Deteriorating.jpg|Azuma deterioration 1 Azuma Manifestation 1.jpg|Azuma deterioration 2 Azuma Tomahawks 2.jpg Azuma Unlimited Axe Works.jpg|Unlimited Axe Works Azuma Tomahawks.jpg|Tomahawk 1 Azuma Tomahawks are Back.jpg|Tomahawk 2 Azuma Helmet.jpg|Helmet Azuma World Devil.jpg|World Devil form Azuma 3.jpg|Seki and Azuma World Devil Form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Younger Combatants Category:Axe Wielders